Don't be mad but
by misstndes
Summary: Jiraiya didn't mean to let this happen on his birthday. Small and happy one-shot for Jiraiya's birthday.


**Here a small one-shot for Jiraiya's birthday ! Sorry if there is mistakes :)**

* * *

Tsunade was relaxing on her chair, feet up on her desk as Shizune was no where near her. She let out a deep sight stretching her entire body giving in the sleepiness.

When she woke up she heard a voice familiar voice calling her out. The blond sannin opened her eyes to the sight of flowers in front of her. "Hum?" she looked up from the bouquet to see a smiling Jiraiya.

"Still sleeping I see, Tsunade" he chuckled.

Slowly straightening up on her chair, she took the bouquet in her hands "And what are those for ?"

"Not even a thank you ? Well, hime, that's rude" he commented crossing his arms on his well built chest.

"Oh shut up, you old pervert" Tsunade teased "Why would you give me flowers on your birthday ?" she asked sniffing the flowers before looking up at him "Thanks by the way"

"Can't a man buy flowers to his wife ?" Jiraiya asked cheekily.

"Oh he can, but why now on his birthday ?" Tsunade arches a brow and asked after a long sight "What did you do ?"

The tall man shook his head "Nothing, Hime" As he could still see the question marks in her eyes he proceeded to say "I just wanted to give you flowers, sweetheart"

Tsunade stood up from her chair and put down the bouquet on her desk "It's okay, it's your day today i won't get mad"

"No, really it's nothing" scratching the back of his head Jiraiya looked down at his feet.

The slug princess crossed her arms under her breasts holding them in place, revealing her cleavage a bit more. Jiraiya didn't wait a minute to catch it and was absorb by her heavy breasts.

I'm gonna let it slide today, Tsunade thought.

She cleared her voice trying to get his attention "If you don't tell me what you did, you say goodbye to your birthday present" still didn't get his attention, so she decide to tell him more "You remember that time when you saw a lingerie-"

Jiraiya shoot up his gaze to hers "You didn't" he saw a smirk forming in her face and he knew. "Oh you did" he let out a small perverted laugh as he rubbed his hands together.

"Now" Tsunade clapped her hands on his to stop his rubbing "tell me what you did or no present for you"

Jiraiya swallowed his saliva as his mind was debating to tell her or not.

Get punched or get to see Tsunade in a lingerie ? ...Oh fuck I might as well get punch through the hospital but I AM GOING TO SEE MY WIFE WITH THAT LINGERIE !

"Okay, hum..I might have..hum" rubbing the side of his face, small tears of sweat appeared on his forehead free out of his usual forehead protector for once.

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently "What ?" she asked in a stern voice which didn't help his case.

"Mmh..well..I might have played with the Inuzuka's dogs and they might have chew on the super important scroll you gave me" with that he grabbed the scroll under his clothes and showed her what it had become.

She didn't say a thing. Just arched a brow as questions marks appeared in her eyes once again today.

"Listen, it's not my fault they thought it was toilet paper when it rolled out of my clothes as they jumped on me to received my love"

To that Tsunade placed her hands on his chest and replied "You're lucky it's your birthday, honey," she paused, cupping his cheek with her hand "because you wouldn't have received any love from me if it wasn't"

"I'm sorry, hime, you gave me a task and I didn't even do it properly"

"Oh shut up baka," the blond sannin snapped back "it's nothing, i can make another scroll and you can go on with it another day"

"You're being awfully nice today, hime" Jiraiya noted, bringing her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shut it"

"So you're not mad about the scroll ?"

"No," she roamed her hands on the material of his clothes, slowly wrapping her tiny arms around his broad shoulders "But I might be tomorrow" at her reply Jiraiya made a face.

Tsunade tiptoed so she could reach up to him but still couldn't make it. So she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his face closer to hers.

She stole a quick kiss and smiled brightly at him.

"Happy birthday, Jiraiya"


End file.
